


Not Quite a Dance, but the Truth

by TheTurtleduckPond



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleduckPond/pseuds/TheTurtleduckPond
Summary: Ty Lee notices something odd while Azula is in an Earth Kingdom town looking for the Avatar. She decides to test the theory the only way she knows how.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Not Quite a Dance, but the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Zuko disappeared after his Agni Kai rather than look for the Avatar.

The Earth Kingdom town isn’t anything to write home about, but Ty Lee enjoys it anyway. It’s cute, the villagers are probably nice enough, and it was in a really pretty area.

It’s too bad Azula was probably going to burn it down in her search for where the Avatar and his companions went.

The soldiers were helping keep the villagers contained, but it was quickly apparent that someone was fighting back.

It was a boy probably only a bit older than them and he was yelling at the soldiers and then the fight started.

One of the soldiers swung on him. Within a minute he was on the ground and the boy was pulling out of a fighting stance with an elegance that was familiar.

It wasn’t the elegance of a dancer, but it looked that way. It was an extremely elegant fighting stance that looked so confusingly familiar that she shook off the thought.

“Get control over him,” Azula called, dismissing him easily as more soldiers tried to keep him under control.

Mai barely spared him a glance, turning to speak with Azula again.

Ty Lee couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way he was fighting though. Each soldier met the same end as the first. Ducking in and out as he put each one down and her eyes followed.

Five more soldiers and Ty Lee spoke up.

“Hey there!” She bounded up to him and everyone froze.

Gray eyes focused on the lithe form. He wasn’t breathing very hard, the calm measured breaths familiar too.

She could feel Azula’s eyes on her back, but she knew what she was doing. She had her suspicions, but she’d rather be sure than just say something completely ridiculous. Something impossible.

“Let’s make a deal!” She chirped at him.

“A deal?” He said, voice dull and eyes narrowing.

“Yeah!” She said, smiling broadly, “Fight me! Hand to hand, no weapons!”

“Why would I do that? Because you asked?” He said, eyes watching the other two girls behind her.

Ty Lee ignored the little murmur from the others and darted towards him, “Because silly, I’ll have the soldiers retreat if you win!”

He froze and she could feel the eyes on her still. The boy was watching her carefully, “What do they have to say about that?”

“If Ty Lee wants,” She heard, Azula’s voice calm.

She grinned, watching him take a moment, “Yeah.”

She smiled wider, quickly backing up and watched him mimic her. They started to circle and the soldiers quickly were creating a border. She could see Azula watching her, but she didn’t look worried. Mai was watching her with a calm she recognized.

Ty Lee waited for the other to make the first move. He lunged, light on his feet and she darted to the side.

Each movement was a grace that she recognized. She started the dance that she hadn’t done in years. She took three steps forward and he bent back to avoid a jab. Each move was carefully decided on and he dodged each one. When he came in it was an almost as familiar move, dodged quickly.

Ty Lee suddenly ran forward, hands on his shoulders and she held herself up for just a moment before she flipped over him. The strength he had was no joke, he didn’t even sway under her.

When she landed she turned quickly, but he had already rolled off. It was enough, she darted forward, pressing until he finally slipped up for one moment.

The strikes were enough to take him down and she darted back, staring as he glared up at her from the ground.

“Well that was interesting,” Azula droned, “Oh wait- no it wasn’t.”

“Yeah, that was boring and useless, but good form Ty Lee,” Mai said, standing there bored.

“Eh?” She said, looking back at them and shaking her head, going to crouch in front of him, “You guys didn’t notice?”

“Notice _what_ , Ty Lee?” Azula said, watching her.

“It’s Zuko,” She blinked, watching both girls freeze and stare at her.


End file.
